Finsternis
by Eladriel
Summary: Sie hatte Angst.Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie richtige Angst.Um sie herum war es dunkel und still.Sie konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören. Ihren eigenen schnellen Atem.Sie saß auf kaltem feuchten Boden, mit dem Rücken an eine raue Wand aus Stein gele


**Titel**: Finsternis

**Autor**: Caro

**Story:** Zuerst glaubt Kathryn es seien nur Alpträume, doch sie sind real!

**Disclaimer:** Paramount.

Finsternis 

Sie hatte Angst.

Zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie richtige Angst.

Um sie herum war es dunkel und still.

Sie konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören. Ihren eigenen schnellen Atem.

Sie saß auf kaltem feuchten Boden, mit dem Rücken an eine raue Wand aus Stein gelehnt.

Sie hatte die Beine eng an sich gezogen.

Eigentlich sollte sie in ihrem Quartier sein und schlafen.

Aber warum hatte sie Angst?

Sie wusste weder wo sie sich befand noch wovor sie Angst haben sollte.

Wie war sie hierher gekommen?

Sie erinnerte sich nicht daran ins Bett gegangen zu sein, aber auch nicht daran irgendwo anders hin gegangen zu sein.

Sie erschrak als sie ein Geräusch vernahm. Ein leises Rascheln, dann ein kaum vernehmbares Heulen.

Es lief ihr kalt den Rücken runter. Es war das Heulen eines Wolfes, aber es schwang etwas menschliches mit.

Sie schaute sich um sie sah nichts, es war alles so dunkel.

Ein Mond ging auf. Ein Vollmond.

Ihr Gefängnis war wohl nicht überdacht.

Der fahle Schein des Mondes erhellte den Platz. Aber sie sah sich nicht um; hatte zu viel Angst davor was sie finden würde.

Nebel stieg auf.

Der Nebel griff mit kalten feuchten Fingern nach ihr und ließ die frösteln

In weiter Ferne begann eine Glocke zu schlagen. Eine Kirchenglocke.

Zwölf!

Zwölf mal hatte die Uhr geschlagen.

Sie fühlte sich wie in einem schlechten Gruselfilm.

Aber sie hatte Angst.

Sie wusste nicht wieso aber sie hatte Angst – Todesangst.

Sie sah sich um, sie konnte nicht anders.

Sie war nicht eingesperrt, wie sie es anfangs vermutet hatte.

Es war schlimmer. Viel schlimmer.

Sie musste sich zusammen reißen nicht zu schreien.  
Wieso hatte sie das Bedürfnis zu schreien?

Nur weil der Ort an dem sie sich befand etwas altmodisch war?

Ein Ort den es so nirgendwo auf der Welt mehr gab.

Sie schaute auf dem Stein an dem sie lehnte.

Sie lehnte an einem Grabstein.

Sie befand sich auf einem verlassenen Friedhof.

Alle Grabsteine waren Verfallen, es gab keine Blumen mehr, nur ein paar verdorrte Dornenbüsche, noch nicht mal ein Tier hatte sich hierher verirrt. Und doch vernahm sie immer wieder Geräusche, wurde das Gefühl nicht los dass sie verfolgt wurde.

Sie stand auf.

Und rannte.

Irgendwo hin.

Durch Büsche die ihr Nachthemd zerrissen, zwischen Grabsteinen hindurch.

Wohin war egal.

Hauptsache Weg.

Aber sie kam nicht weiter.

Der Friedhof war riesig.

Egal wie weit sie auch lief, er nahm kein Ende.

Es kam ihr vor als würde sie nicht vorwärts kommen, immer auf der Stelle laufen.

Etwas streifte ihr Gesicht, etwas das durch die Luft geflogen war, es sah aus wie eine Fledermaus aber es war kein Tier.

Aber was war es dann?

Egal.

Nur weg hier.

Auf einmal vernahm sie poltern.

Ruckartig drehte sie sich um.

Die Erde spaltete sich an einer Stelle, wo weder ein Grabstein noch ein weg lag.

Aus der Spalte stieg rotes Licht.

Es flackerte, wie Feuer.

Es war als hätte die Hölle selbst sich vor ihr aufgetan.

Es kam etwas heraus.

Panisch drehte sie sich um.

Begann wieder zu laufen.

Vergebens.

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Warum kam sie nicht weiter?

Sie strauchelte.

„NEIN!"

Sie fiel.

Schlug aber nicht auf.

Sie befand sich in ihrem Bett.

Schweißgebadet.

Aber es war kein einfacher Traum gewesen.

Ihr Nachthemd war zerrissen und ihre Beine waren von einigen Kratzern gezeichnet.

Aber wo war sie gewesen?

Vor allem wie war sie dort hingekommen?

In dieser Nacht fand Kathryn keinen Schlaf mehr, sie hatte zu viel Angst.

Sie war früh auf der Brücke erschienen.

Aber sofort in ihren Bereitschaftsraum geflüchtet.

Sie musste nachdenken.

Sie hatte sich mit einer Tasse Kaffee auf ihr Sofa gesetzt.

Sie war Müde.

Doch sie wollte nicht schlafen.

Erstens befand sie sich im Dienst und zweitens hatte sie zu viel Angst.

Doch sie konnte es nicht verhindern.

Sie schlief ein.

Sie befand sich in einem dunklen Wald.

Alles war schwarz.

Alles war ruhig, nur ein leiser Gesang war zu hören:

_Satanus daemoniacus sum_

_Diabolo nefario insanus sum_

Pferde!

Sie hörte Pferde die schnell auf sie zu galoppierten!

Sie drehte sich um.

Sie sah sie, zwar noch weit entfernt , aber sie kamen verdammt schnell näher.

Sie jagten wie ein Sturm über das Land.

Wie Donner klang das Gestampfe ihrer schwarzen Rösser.

Die Erde bebte.

Sie hörte eine Stimme.

Sie schien aus dem nichts zu kommen:

_Lauf! Lauf um dein Leben wenn sie reiten._

_Sie suchen nach dem goldenen Reif der Gezeiten._

_Der zurückgeholt werden muss ins Dämonenreich._

_Lauf! Lauf um dein Leben!_

_Es sind die schwarzen Reiter!_

Und sie lief, lief so schnell ihre Füße sie trugen.

Aber die Reiter waren schnell.

Schon bald waren sie ganz nah.

Sie konnte nicht mehr.

Jeder Schritt war eine Qual.

Doch sie lief immer weiter.

Schaffte es aber nicht schnell genug zu sein.

Sie holten sie ein.

Und sie konnte sie sehen.

Es waren gesichtslose Kreaturen in schwarzen Talaren,

ihr Geschrei und ihre Rufe ließen es Kathryn kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen.

Und wieder erklang die Stimme:

_Lauf! Lauf um dein Leben!_

_Wenn die Berge beben und sich die Kontinente teilen!_

_Lauf um dein Leben!_

Und sie rannte!

Warum?

Warum rannte sie weg?

Sie kannte diese Wesen nicht.

Sollte sie auf die Stimme hören, die sie noch nicht einmal jemandem zuordnen konnte?

Doch ihr Inneres sagte ihr sie solle laufen.

Und dass tat sie.

Doch sie entkam ihnen nicht.

Wurde eingeholt.

Sie versuchte schneller zu laufen.

Sie fiel. Gleich würden die Pferde über sie drüber galoppieren.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen.

Doch sie war zu langsam, die Pferde kamen immer näher, sie konnte ihr wildes Schnauben und Wiehern hören.

Die nicht vorhandenen Augen der Reiter durchbohrten sie, übten eine Macht über sie aus die sie dazu bewegte sich nicht zu rühren.

Jetzt war es so weit, das erste Pferd war bei ihr, nahm keine Notiz von ihr ...

Schweißgebadet schlug sie die Augen auf.

Sie saß auf ihrem Sofa im Bereitschaftsraum.

Sie konnte noch die Schmerzen fühlen die, die Wunden des Sturzes verursacht hatten.

Warum?

Warum war sie immer wieder an diesen Orten?

Warum bemerkte niemand das sie für kurze Zeit nicht mehr an Bord war?

Oder war sie noch an Bord?

Warum hatte sie solche Angst in diesen Gegenden?

Seven würde sagen dass Angst eine menschliche Empfindung sei, die von verschiedenen Faktoren ausgelöst wird und die Objektivität beeinflusst.

Eigentlich hatte sie damit auch recht, aber manchmal warnte Angst auch.

Aber wovor?

Sie kannte weder den Friedhof auf dem sie gewesen war, noch den Wald oder die Reiter.

Also warum hatte sie Angst?

Sie hätte einfach mit den Reitern sprechen können, oder sie vorbeireiten lassen können, warum war sie nur weggelaufen?

In Filmen wurden oft ähnliche Situationen dargestellt und da fürchtete sie sich ja auch nicht.

Aber da war nicht sie es, die betroffen war.

War nicht sie selbst die, die um ihr Leben fürchten musste.

Aber sie wusste nicht was und ob die Reiter überhaupt etwas mit ihr Vorhatten.

Aber sie hatte es gespürt.

Hatte gespürt das sie nicht friedlich waren.

Es war als kannte sie, sie genau.

Als ob sie ein Teil ihres eigenen Selbst wären.

Und davor hatte sie Angst.

Doch noch wusste sie nicht wovor sie davon lief.

Denn vor dem zu fliehen wovor sie floh, war schlimmer als vom Satan persönlich gejagt zu werden.

Schnell stand sie auf.

Ging zum Replikator und holte sich eine Tasse Kaffe.

Sie musste sich wieder beruhigen.

Aber sie hatte vor noch etwas Angst.

Der Doctor wollte heute Abend die jährliche Untersuchung durchführen.

Sie hatte diese schon einmal verschoben und sie würde es nicht wieder können.

Er würde ihre Verletzungen bemerken.

Und sie wollte und konnte ihm nicht sagen woher sie kamen.

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und begann einige der angefallenen Berichte durchzugehen um sich abzulenken.

Aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren.

Immer wieder fragte sie sich warum, wie und vor allem wer.

Aber sie bekam keine Antwort.

Aber sie war entschlossen sie zu finden.

Das Problem war nur, sie wusste nicht wo sie suchen sollte.

Ihre Träume wurden zwar schon mal von einer fremden Rasse kontrolliert, aber dass womit sie es zu tun hatte waren keine gewöhnlichen Träume.

Und es war nur sie.

Dessen war sie sich sicher, hätte ein anderen an Bord ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht wäre sie schon längst unterrichtet worden.

Sie zuckte zusammen als die Stimme des Doctors aus dem Kommunikator hallte.

„Ich wollte Sie nur daran erinnern dass Sie in fünf Minuten einen Termin bei mir haben."

Sie konnte sein breites Grinsen sehen auch wenn er nicht anwesend in diesem Raum war.

„Ich bin schon unterwegs."

Antwortete sie genervt.

Aber sie erhob sich trotzdem, je eher sie es hinter sich hatte desto besser.

Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch um einen möglichst normalen Eindruck auf die Brückencrew und vor allem auf Chakotay zu machen.

Denn Chakotay merkte immer wenn sie etwas bedrückte.

Die Türen öffneten sich und sie ging über die Brücke in den Turbolift.

„Krankenstation!"

Befahl sie dem Lift, der sich darauf in Bewegung setzte.

Auf der Krankenstation angekommen wurde sie schon vom Doctor erwartet.

„Setzen Sie sich doch Captain."

Sie kam seiner Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf eines der Biobetten.

Sie war unruhig.

Was sollte sie ihm erzählen?

Doch es war schon zu spät.

Er begann sie bereits zu scannen.

Als er den Scan abgeschlossen hatte runzelte er die Stirn.

„Sie scheinen Gesund zu sein, was mich wundert ist dass Sie unzählige Wunden und Hämatome an ihren Beinen und Armen haben. Ziehen Sie sich bitte ihre Uniformjacke aus damit ich sie mir ansehen kann."

Sie hatte gewusst dass er sie nicht übersehen würde.

Also tat sie das was der Doctor angeordnet hatte.

Der Doctor betrachtete die Wunden ausgiebig, auch die an ihren Beinen.

„Einige ihrer Wunden haben sich entzündet, ich werde sie behandeln. Darf ich fragen wie Sie dazu gekommen sind?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ... ich weis es nicht."

Gab sie kleinlaut zu.

„Sie wissen es nicht?"

Fragte der Doctor ungläubig.

Sie wusste dass er sich mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden geben würde, sie musste es ihm also erzählen.

„Letzte Nacht hatte ich einen furchtbaren Alptraum. Ich befand mich auf einem Friedhof.

Ich weis nicht warum und wovor ich weggelaufen bin, aber ich lief.

Durch Dornensträucher und anderes Gestrüpp. Mein Nachthemd zerriss und auch meine Beine wurden total verkratzt.

Irgendwann wachte ich dann auf.

Da bemerkte ich das kein Traum gewesen sein konnte.

Mein Nachthemd war zerrissen und auch die Verletzungen besaß ich noch.

Heute Mittag dann im Bereitschaftsraum, bin ich wieder eingenickt.

Diesmal befand ich mich in einem Wald.

Eine Stimme sagte mir ich solle rennen. Und ich tat es.

Ich floh vor einer Horde wilder, schwarzer Reiter.

Irgendwann viel ich zu Boden.

Kurz bevor sie mich überrannten wachte ich auf.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich war oder wie ich dorthin kam.

Ich weis nur dass ich schreckliche Angst hatte.

Aber ich weis nicht wovor.

Ich kannte die vor denen ich weggelaufen bin nicht.

Dennoch wusste ich das ich vor ihnen fliehen musste.

Es war als wären diese Gestalten ein Teil meines Selbst."

Sie sah ihn hilfesuchend an.

Er runzelte nur die Stirn.

„Vielleicht ..." begann er dann „... sollten wir alles so angehen wie damals als die Fremden unsere Träume kontrollierten."

„Aber diesmal habe nur ich sie.

Wie soll Chakotay in meine Träume eindringen?"

„Seit diesem Vorfall habe ich ein Gerät entwickelt das die Rem – Schlafmuster einer Person auf eine andere Person übertragen kann so das beide miteinander im Traum agieren können.

Sie sollten diese Prozedur allerdings mit jemandem durchführen dem sie sehr vertrauen, denn Träume sind meistens sehr persönlich.

Melden Sie sich bitte mit dieser Person in zwei Stunden auf der Krankenstation."

„Einverstanden Doctor."

Chakotays Schicht war bereits zu Ende.

Er würde sich also in seinem Quartier aufhallten.

Zögernd betätigte sie den Türmelder.

Die Tür öffnete sich und sie trat ein.

„Kathryn! Was ist los?"

Er erkannte sofort dass es ein Problem gab.

Sie setzte sich zu ihm aufs Sofa und begann ihm erst zögernd dann immer flüssiger die Situation zu schildern.

Als sie schließlich endete und er zugestimmt hatte waren die zwei Stunden schon wieder um sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation.

„Da sind sie ja."

Begrüßte sie der Doctor.

„Ich habe bereits alles vorbereitet. Bitte legen sie sich auf diese beiden Biobetten."

Nachdem sie sich auf die besagten Betten gelegt hatten befestigte der Doctor jedem von ihnen ein kleines Gerät hinter dem Ohr.

„Ich werde ihnen jetzt ein Schlafmittel verabreichen."

Dann ging es los.

Sie fanden sich am Rande eines Waldes wieder.

Sie trug ein weißes, langes und weites Kleid.

Er einen schwarzen Anzug.

Da kam eine Kutsche vorgefahren und eine Stimme erklang:

_Mein lieber Freund,_

_ich möchte sie und ihre reizende Frau_

_in mein Schloss einladen._

_Damit wir unsere Übereinkunft besiegeln können._

_Mein Kutscher wird sie erwarten._

_Es ist Bluthochzeit._

Sie erschraken.

Doch wie durch Geisterhand saßen sie auch schon in der Kutsche.

Jetzt gab es kein zurück.

Ein Chor begann mit seinem schaurigen Gesang:

_Sanguis meus fervidus est_

_Sanguis meus avidus est_

_Sanguis tuus suavis est_

_Sanguis tuus iucunus es_

Als die Kutsche hielt befanden sie sich in einem großen Schloss.

In der Vorhalle.

Gestalten die aussahen wie Geister umtanzten sie.

Sie hatten weiße Haut, weiße Haare und weiße Gewänder.

Nur ihre Augen waren rot.

Blutrot.

Und sie schwebten.

Wieder erklang die Stimme:

_Ich heiße sie willkommen in meinem Schloss._

_Ich hoffe ihr Aufenthalt wird angenehm sein, nachdem ich sie auf ihr Zimmer begleitet habe erwarte ich sie anschließend im großen Saal._

_Vlad Dracul bittet zum Fest , zum Fest des Blutes._

_Das Blut ist die Braut und Graf Dracul der Bräutigam._

_Es ist Bluthochzeit._

_Dein Blut an meinen Lippen ist wie die Morgenröte, ein Biss von mir ist wie der Kuss des Todes._

_Es ist Bluthochzeit._

Ein Chor der Klang als bestünde er aus den Toten selbst untermalte diese Worte mit einem schauerlichem Gesang:

_Cupiditas ... aviditas_

_Ador amoris ... dolor amoris_

Eine Gestalt im langen schwarzen Gewand kam aus einer Ecke.

Sie konnten sie nicht erkennen.

Er oder Sie hielt sich im Schatten.

Doch man konnte erkennen das diese Gestalt es war die Sprach.

_Meine weißen Dornen funkeln wie Diamanten im Licht._

_Meine Augen sind grau wie der Nebel der uns umhüllt._

_Meine Seele so schwarz wie die tiefe Nacht._

_Meine Haut so wies wie das Strahlen der Sterne._

_Trinke meinen Saft des Lebens und erlange die Unendlichkeit._

_Die uns vermählt im Rausch der Lust._

_Es ist Bluthochzeit._

Und wieder dieser Chor:

_Sanguis meus fervidus est_

_Sanguis meus avidus est_

_Sanguis tuus suavis est_

_Sanguis tuus iucunus es_

Die Gestalt begann wieder zu sprechen.

_Die wahre Macht die uns beherrscht ist die schändliche, unendliche, verzehrende, zerstörende, unstillbare Gier nach Liebe ..._

Dabei streckte er die Hand aus und griff nach Kathryn.

Diese konnte im letzten Moment ausweichen und begann zu rennen.

Doch Chakotay hielt sie auf, brachte sie zum stehen.

„Du sagtest du weist nicht vor wem du wegläufst.

Lass uns schauen wovor.

Wenn es wirklich aus deinem Inneren kommt wird es dir nichts tun."

„Einverstanden"

Flüsterte sie.

Er hatte ja recht.

Sie nahm seine Hand.

Zu groß war die Angst.

Zusammen gingen sie auf die Gestallt zu.

Sie war unterdessen ins Licht getreten, doch ihr Gesicht wurde von einem schwarzen Cape bedeckt.

„Bitte zeigen Sie ihr Gesicht!"

Hörte sie Chakotay sagen.

Und tatsächlich, die Gestalt stülpte die Kapuze ab.

Und was Kathryn dann sah, war unbeschreiblich.

Es war ...

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch.

Sie war wieder auf der Voyager.

Der Doctor war sofort zur Stelle.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Es war ... es war ...", sie stotterte, „es war... Chakotay!"

In diesem Moment schreckte auch Chakotay hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung mit ihnen Commander?"

Fragte der Doctor besorgt.

„Ja, mir geht es gut."

„Ich glaube sie gehen jetzt erst mal in ihre Quartiere und ruhen sich aus."

Die beiden Führungsoffiziere erhoben sich und verließen die Krankenstation.

„Kathryn...", begann Chakotay als sie in ihrem Quartier angekommen waren, „ ich habe noch mit der Gestalt gesprochen. Sie hat mir das Wieso erklärt."

„Erzählen Sie."

„Die Gestalt sagte mir dass sie nicht vor mir sondern vor ihren Gefühlen weglaufen.

Die Verletzungen die Sie sich dabei zuzogen stellten die Verletzungen da die Sie ihrem Herz und ihrer Seele zufügen auf ihrer Flucht.

Die Umgebungen sollten immer wieder die Voyager darstellen, sie sollten nicht beängstigend sondern verlassen wirken.

Die Gestallt sagte mir auch dass diese Vorkommnisse nie aufhören werden wenn Sie sich nicht ihren Gefühlen stellen."

Beendete er die Erzählung.

„Aber was soll ich tun?"

„Sich ihren Gefühlen stellen, sie interpretieren und sie zulassen anstatt sie zu unterdrücken."

„Aber wer..."

„Ich weis nicht wer aber sie sollten es beenden."

Er erhob sich und wollte das Quartier gerade verlassen als sie ihn zurückhielt.

„Geh nicht."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es beenden will. Ich habe zwar Angst davor, aber vielleicht ist es in diesem Fall besser sich seiner Angst zu stellen."

„Sie müssen nichts tun wovor Sie Angst haben."

„Vor den Konsequenzen habe ich Angst."

„Hat man das nicht immer?"

Er ging langsam auf sie zu.

Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust.

Er umarmte sie. Wollte sie nie wieder loslassen.

Sie hob den Kopf.

Schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

Langsam näherten sich ihre Gesichte bis sich ihre Lippen das erste mal zu einem sanften Kuss trafen.

Von da an war sie nie mehr im Reich der Finsternis.

So und nun die Übersetzungen für nicht Lateiner:

Satanus daemoniacus sum Sie sind dämonisch, teuflisch 

_Diabolo nefario insanus sum _sie sind wahnsinnig, diabolisch, ruchlos

_Sanguis meus fervidus est _Mein Blut ist wallend

Sanguis meus avidus est Mein Blut ist begierig 

_Sanguis tuus suavis est _Dein Blut ist lieblich

_Sanguis tuus iucunus es _Dein Blut ist angenehm

_Cupiditas ... aviditas _Leidenschaft …………… Begierde

_Ador amoris ... dolor amoris _(ador?) Liebe ……………Schmerzende Liebe

Falls ich irgendwas falsch übersetzt habe tut es mir leid aber ich bin auch keine Leuchte in Latein.

Die Liedstellen stammen von E Nomine

Album: Finsternis

Lieder: Die Schwarzen Reiter

Dracul's Bluthochzeit

**Ende**


End file.
